Elmer Fudd’s Earth
Stuff All Levels # A TV (and Patient Entertainment System in bedside rooms) Channels # All Free to Air Channels (Australia) # Nick Jr (Australia) # Disney Junior (Australia) # Cbeeibes (Australia) # Nickelodeon (Australia) # Disney Channel (Australia) Radio # Foxtel Kids Zone (Australia) # Nature (Australia) # Relax (Australia) # [V] Hits (Australia) # MTV Dance (Australia) Level 1 Toys # Chase the Pup (Part of Chase’s Cruiser Toy) # Rusty Rivets (Part of Rusty and Whirly Toy) Books # Cooking With Pooh: Yummy Tummy Cookie Cutter Treats Canvas Pictures Daniel Tiger Picture.jpg|Picture 1 Daniel Tiger Picture 2.jpg|Picture 2 Daniel Tiger Picture 3.jpg|Picture 3 Peg + Cat Picture 3.jpg|Picture 4 Nella the Princess Knight Picture 3.jpg|Picture 5 Wallykazam Picture.jpg|Picture 6 Blaze and the Monster Machines Picture 2.jpg|Picture 7 Octonauts Picture 3.jpg|Picture 8 Fireman Sam Picture.jpg|Picture 9 Ben and Holly’s Little Kingdom Picture 2.jpg|Picture 10 Thomas and Friends Picture 3.jpg|Picture 11 Peppa Pig Picture.jpg|Picture 12 Baby Jake Picture.jpg|Picture 13 Bags # PJ Masks 16"" Large School Backpack Lunch Bag 2pc Set Catboy Owlette Gekko Books # Sesame Street: B is for Books # Bing: Goodnight Bing # School of Roars: Bestest Friends # Ready Jet Go: Journey to Pluto # Noddy: Noddy and the Sleepy Toys (2016) # Top Wing: Team Top Wing # Butterbean’s Cafe: The Bean Team Toys on Desks # LARGE 22" THE Little Charmers Magical HAZEL DOLL Stuffed Toy Pillow Level 2 Toys # Puppy Dog Pals Doghouse Playset # Bubble Guppies School Bus # Netflix Super Monsters GrrBus Monster Bus Toy with Lights, Sounds, and Music Ages 3 and Up # Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Super Collider Playset Toy with Miles Morales Figure with Kingpin Villain Piece # Sofia The First Royal Friends Figure Set - Mermaid # Wonder Park Collectable Character Set # Peppa Pig Home and Garden Playset # How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World Fire Breathing Toothless # Super Wings - World Airport Crew collector NEW Characters # Incredibles 2 Tunneler Playset # Disney Baby Winnie The Pooh Treehouse Playset # DreamWorks Trolls Wild Hair Collection Pack - 8 Dolls # Ryan’s World Mystery Figs Canvas Pictures Trolls Picture.jpg|Picture 1 The Boss Baby Picture.jpg|Picture 2 Captain Underpants Picture.jpg|Picture 3 Up Picture 1.jpg|Picture 4 Up Picture 2.jpg|Picture 5 Up Picture 3.jpg|Picture 6 Big Z Picture.jpg|Picture 7 Boog Picture.jpg|Picture 8 Elliot Picture.jpg|Picture 9 Shaw Picture.jpg|Picture 10 Mr Weenie (Open Season) Picture.jpg|Picture 11 Storks Picture 1.jpg|Picture 12 Storks Picture 2.jpg|Picture 13 Storks Picture 3.jpg|Picture 14 Moana Picture.jpg|Picture 15 Maui (Moana) Picture.jpg|Picture 16 The Grinch (2018) Picture.jpg|Picture 17 Smallfoot Picture.jpg|Picture 18 Hotel Transylvania 3 Picture.jpg|Picture 19 Sing 2016 Picture.jpg|Picture 20 The Secret Life of Pets 2016 Picture.jpg|Picture 21 Brother Bear Picture.jpg|Picture 22 Brother Bear Picture 2.jpg|Picture 23 Brother Bear Picture 3.jpg|Picture 24 Brother Bear Picture 4.jpg|Picture 25 Drawings on Wall # 15 of the Crayola Rusty Rivets Color & Sticker Book Color Sticker Book pages On Table # Rest of the Crayola Rusty Rivets Color & Sticker Book Color Sticker Book pages Books =Shelf 1 = # Level 1 Sunshine Classics Books =Shelf 2 = # Level 2 Sunshine Classics Books =Shelf 3 = # Level 3 Sunshine Classics Books =Shelf 4 = # Level 4 Sunshine Classics Books # Twirlywoos: Hello Chickedy Hello Chick # Timmy Time: Timmy’s Seaside Rescue # Disney Movie Collection 10 Books Box Set Classic Storybook Series Kids Gift NEW # The Art of Monsters Inc # The Art of Finding Nemo # The Art of The Incredibles # The Art of Cars # The Art of Surfs Up # The Art of Ratatouille # The Art of WALL-E # The Art of Up # The Art of Toy Story 3 # The Art of Tangled # The Art of Puss in Boots (2011) # The Art of Brave # The Art of The Croods # The Art of Frozen # The Art of Big Hero 6 # The Art of Inside Out # The Art of Finding Dory =Shelf 5 = # Level 5 Sunshine Classics Books =Shelf 6 = # Level 6 Sunshine Classics Books =Shelf 7 = # Level 7 Sunshine Classics Books =Shelf 8 = # Level 8 Sunshine Classics Books =Shelf 9 = # Level 9 Sunshine Classics Books =Shelf 10 = # Level 10 Sunshine Classics Books Level 3 Canvas Pictures Zootopia Picture.jpg|Picture 1 The Princess and the Frog Picture.jpg|Picture 2 Bolt Picture.jpg|Picture 3 Chicken Little (2005) Picture.jpg|Picture 4 Home on the Range (2004) Picture.jpg|Picture 5 Lilo and Stitch Picture 1.jpg|Picture 6 Lilo and Stitch Picture 2.jpg|Picture 7 The Jungle Book 2 Picture 1.jpg|Picture 8 The Jungle Book 2 Picture 2.jpg|Picture 9 Monsters Inc Picture 1.jpg|Picture 10 Monsters Inc Picture 2.jpg|Picture 11 Monsters Inc Picture 3.jpg|Picture 12 The Hunchback of Notre Dame Picture 1.jpg|Picture 13 The Hunchback of Notre Dame Picture 2.jpg|Picture 14 Hercules Picture 1.jpg|Picture 15 Hercules Picture 2.jpg|Picture 16 Books # Winnie the Pooh and the Windy Day # The Aristocats and the Missing Necklace # Mowgli and the Lost Elephant Child # Snow White’s Christmas # Little Golden Book: Monsters Inc # Robin Hood and the Great Couch Robbery # Disney Little Library: Stitch! The Movie # Disney Little Library: The Jungle Book 2 Toys # Cra-Z-Art PJ Masks 3D Mold N Play Softee Dough Figure Maker # Paw Patrol - My Size Lookout Tower with Exclusive Vehicle, Rotating Periscope and Lights and Sounds # Rusty Rivets Racers 4-Pack Nickelodeon Ruby Liam Botosaur Cars Spin Master 432272724 # Blaze and the Monster Machines: Monster Dome Challenge Game # Butterbean's Cafe On-the-Go Cafe Playset with Accessories # Make Fancy Nancy Parisian 10" Party Doll includes Special Bag of Fancy # Puppy Dog Pals Groom and Go Pet Carrier - Keia # Vampirina Scare B&B Level 4 Canvas Pictures Treasure Planet Picture.jpg|Picture 1 Meet the Robinsons Picture.jpg|Picture 2 Shark Tale Picture 1.jpg|Picture 3 Shark Tale Picture 2.jpg|Picture 4 Over the Hedge Picture.jpg|Picture 5 Flushed Away Picture.jpg|Picture 6 Bee Movie Picture.jpg|Picture 7 Horton Hears a Who 2008 Picture.jpg|Picture 8 Cutouts Surfs Up # Cody Maverick Cutout # Lani (Surf’s Up) Cutout # Chicken Joe Cutout Open Season # Boog Cutout # Elliot Cutout # Mr Weenie Cutout Toys # Dr. Seuss's The Grinch Snow Tube Fun Playset # Manhattan Toy Dr. Seuss The Grinch 15" Soft Plush Toy # Funko Plushies - Smallfoot - SET OF 4 (Migo, Meechee, Fleem & Kolka)(8 inch) # Secret Life of Pets 2 Deluxe Pet Collection 10-Pack # Hotel Transylvania The Series Goul Gang Action Figure # LEGO 4+ Toy Story 4 Duke Caboom's Stunt Show 10767 # Disney/Pixar Cars 3 Crazy 8 Die-cast Vehicle 5-Pack # Despicable Me 3 Mega Construx Dru's Lair Set Mega Bloks # PJ Masks Mission Control HQ Playset # 7x PJ Masks Super Moon Adventure Fortress Playset, Catboy & Luna Girl Figure Included Books # Disney Little Library: The Aristocats # Disney Little Library: The Jungle Book # Disney Little Library: Home on the Range # Disney Little Library: Lilo and Stitch # Disney Little Library: A Bugs Life # Disney Little Library: Hercules # Disney Little Library: The Incredibles # Disney Little Library: Tangled # Disney Little Library: Toy Story 2 # Disney Little Library: Finding Nemo # Disney Little Library: Cars: Crash Course # Disney Little Library: Sleeping Beauty # Disney Little Library: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs # Disney Little Library: Lady and the Tramp # Disney Little Library: Dumbo # Disney Little Library: Alice in Wonderland # Disney Little Library: Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin # Disney Little Library: Brother Bear # Disney Little Library: Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers # Paw Patrol Phonics Box Set # Peppa Pig 10 Book Phonics Box Set # Disney Pixar Phonics Box Set # Thomas and Friends Phonics Box Set Posters # The Emoji Movie Movie Poster # Incredibles 2 Movie Poster # Ralph Breaks The Internet Movie Poster # Missing Link 2019 Movie Poster Cut Out Primted Paper # Boog and Elliot Picture # Mr Weenie Picture Tables # PJ Masks Kids Wooden Table & 2 Chairs Set - Indoor Childrens Toddlers Playroom Furniture Drawings on Wall # All of the Crayola PJ Masks Color and Sticker Book Pages Level 5 Canvas Pictures Kung Fu Panda Picture.jpg|Picture 1 WALL-E Picture 1.jpg|Picture 2 WALL-E Picture 2.jpg|Picture 3 Toy Story 3 Picture 1.jpg|Picture 4 Toy Story 3 Picture 2.jpg|Picture 5 Toy Story 3 Picture 3.jpg|Picture 6 Cars 2 Picture.jpg|Picture 7 Inside Out Picture.jpg|Picture 8 The Good Dinosaur Picture.jpg|Picture 9 Toys # UNO Disney Pixar Toy Story Themed Card Game for 2-10 Players Ages 7Y+ # Sesame Street Talking 123 Cookie Monster # Peppa Pig Peppa's Deluxe House Play Set # PJ Masks Headquarters Playset # Rusty Rivets - Rivet Lab Playset # Rusty Rivets - Botasaur Buildable Figure with Lights and Sounds for Ages 3 and Up # Rusty Rivets Rusty’s Kart Build # Rusty Rivets – Tigerbot Building Set with Lights and Sounds, for Ages 3 and Up # Rusty Rivets, Mechsuit, Snap ‘n’ Build Construction with Lights, Sounds, and Rusty Figure, for Ages 3 and Up # Rusty Rivets – Flying Rusty Kart Build with Rusty Figure, for Ages 3 and Up # Rusty Rivets – Ruby’s Buggy Build # Rusty Rivets – Rusty’s Supermoto with Pullback Wheels and Figure, for Ages 3 and Up Movie Posters # Playmobli The Movie Movie Poster # The Angry Birds Movie 2 Movie Poster # UglyDolls 2019 Movie Poster # Wonder Park Movie Poster # The LEGO Movie Movie Poster Level 6 Movie Posters # The LEGO Movie 2 Movie Poster # Spider Man: Into The Spider Verse Movie Poster # How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World Movie Poster # Smallfoot Movie Poster # Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation Movie Poster # Sherlock Gnomes Movie Movie Poster # The LEGO Batman Movie Movie Poster # The LEGO Ninjago Movie Movie Poster # Storks Movie Poster # The Secret Life of Pets Movie Poster # The Angry Birds Movie Movie Poster # Zootopia Movie Poster # Kung Fu Panda 3 Movie Poster # Home 2015 Movie Poster # Inside Out Movie Poster # Minions 2015 Movie Poster # Cars 3 Movie Poster # Coco Movie Poster # The Star Movie Poster # Ferdinand 2017 Movie Poster Cutout Pictures # Max from The Secret Life of Pets Toys # Elliot (Open Season) Plush # UglyDolls Feature Sounds Moxy, Stuffed Plush Toy that Talks, 11.5 inches tall # PAW Patrol Ultimate Rescue - Rocky’s Ultimate Rescue Recycling Truck with Moving Crane and Flip-open Ramp, for Ages 3 and Up # Secret Life of Pets 2 Chat & Hang Plush - Max Tables # Nick Jr. PAW Patrol Wood Kids Storage Table and Chairs Set by Delta Children Level 7 Movie Posters # Smurfs: The Lost Village Movie Poster Level 8 Movie Posters # Sing 2016 Movie Poster Cutout Pictures # Open Season Character Pictures (except for Boog, Elliot, Shaw, and Mr Weenie) # Surfs Up Character Pictures (except for Big Z) # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Character Pictures # Dumbo Picture # Timothy Mouse (from Dumbo) Picture Toys =Inside Fireman Sam Box # Rusty Rivets – Buildable Rivet Shark Vehicle with Rusty Figure, for Ages 3 and Up # Incredibles 2 Family Junior Supers Action Figure 5-Pack # Peppa Pig Little Places Assortment # LEGO Super Heroes Batman™ Batsub and the Underwater Clash 76116 # LEGO Super Heroes Batman™ Mech vs. Poison Ivy™ Mech 76117 =Inside Ben and Holly’s Little Kingdom Box # LEGO Movie Emmet's Dream House/Rescue Rocket! 70831 # LEGO Movie Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy! 70829 # LEGO Movie Sweet Mayhem's Systar Starship! 70830 # LEGO Disney Princess Aladdin and Jasmine's Palace Adventures 41161 # LEGO Disney Princess Ariel's Seaside Castle 41160 Tables # Marvel Spider-Man 3-Piece Square Table and Chair Set # Disney Mickey Mouse Erasable Activity Table and Chairs Playset # DC Super Friends (Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash) Kids Table and Chair Set with Storage by Delta Children # Minnie Mouse Happy Helpers Erasable Activity Table Board Games # Monopoly # Sorry # The Game of Life # Chess # Guess Who # Perfection # Pull My Finger # Bugs n Slugs Level 9 Toys # Open Season Boog Burger King Toy # McDonald's 2007 Surf's Up Cody Figure Only Happy Meal Toy Loose Used # ICE AGE - 9 INCH PLUSH SET - 5 PIECE SET # American Greetings Finding Dory Party Favor Pack (Value Pack) Tables # 2x MINIONS My First Activity Table/Chair Set with 30 Piece Creative Activity Set Boxes # Fireman Sam Box Level 10 Movie Posters # Mr Peabody and Sherman (DreamWorks) Movie Poster # Rio 2 Movie Poster Boxes # Fireman Sam Box # Ben and Holly’s Little Kingdom Box Books # Little Golden Book: Shrek # Little Golden Book: Trolls Level 11 Cutouts # Gekko Catboy and Owlette Cutout Toys # Funko POP! Disney: Toy Story 4 - Gabby Gabby Holding Forky # Disney Pixar Toy Story Buzz Lightyear Action Figure # Disney Pixar Toy Story Bunny Figure with Movie-Inspired Details Books # Little Golden Book: Toy Story 4 DVDs =Shelf 1 = # Incredibles 2 2018 DVD # Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation 2018 DVD # Smallfoot 2018 DVD # The Grinch (2018) 2019 DVD # Ralph Breaks the Internet 2019 DVD # Spider Man: Into The Spider Verse 2019 DVD # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part 2019 DVD # How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World 2019 DVD # Wonder Park 2019 DVD # All 8 PJ Masks (USA) DVDs # Rusty Rivets 2018 DVD # Rusty Rivets: Botasaur and the Bits 2019 DVD =Shelf 2 = # Moana 2017 DVD # Sing 2017 DVD # The Boss Baby 2017 DVD # Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie 2017 DVD # Cars 3 2017 DVD # Despicable Me 3 2017 DVD # The Emoji Movie 2017 DVD # The Star 2018 DVD # Coco 2018 DVD # Ferdinand (2017) 2018 DVD # Top Wing: Volume 1 2018 DVD # Sunny Day: Volume 1 2018 DVD # Toy Story 2005 DVD # A Bugs Life 2003 DVD # Toy Story 2 2005 DVD # Monsters Inc 2002 DVD # Finding Nemo 2003 DVD # Brother Bear 2004 DVD # Home on the Range 2004 DVD # Cars 2006 DVD Helipad